The conventional design for the turbines used in turbine engines incorporates small fins on the turbine. In order for the turbine engine to be efficient, extremely close tolerances are required between the turbine seat of the expansion chamber and the turbine fins. Also, the expansion chamber and the turbine, including the fins, must be able to withstand high temperatures. Because the turbine seat and the fins must be machined to a very close tolerance and must be able to withstand high temperature, they must be constructed of highly durable material. Otherwise, high efficiency will not be achieved and wear will be excessive, rapidly diminishing the efficiency of the engine.
The pressurized gas turbine engine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,539 to Johnson, the inventor of the present invention, is a bladeless turbine with peripheral nozzles. One of the advantages of a bladeless turbine is that it may also be utilized with pressurized liquid sources such as hot water from a geothermal well or a solar collector, with the pressurized liquid being passed directly to the nozzles where the liquid is flashed to gas as the liquid is passed through the nozzles. Conventional geothermal generator facilities require the flashing of hot water extracted from a geothermal well to steam, and the steam is then passed to the turbine. This results in a substantial loss of energy from the water in converting it to steam. The direct flashing of the hot water in the nozzles of a bladeless turbine increases the efficiency substantially.
A bladeless turbine engine requires that the pressurized fluid that is used to power the engine must be supplied to the center of the turbine by one or more fluid conduits. That requires that the pressurized fluid be conveyed in one or more fluid passageways that are contained in or attached to the shaft. The obvious difficulty in supplying pressurized fluid to a bladeless turbine shaft arises from the fact that the shaft rotates as the fluid is input. Further, input of the pressurized fluid must be accomplished with the shaft rotating while preventing pressurized fluid leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 890,392 to Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 824,113 to Groshon, U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,302 to Flatau, U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,997 to Kollsman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,683 to Burton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,270 to Titmas, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,034 to Hays each disclose a bladeless turbine engine. These patents disclose means for inputting steam or other pressurized fluid to the turbine while sealing the turbine against pressurized fluid leakage and disclose bearing means for rotation of the turbine.
The prior related application identified above by the present inventor discloses a pressurized fluid turbine engine with a pressurized fluid intake assembly that supplies pressurized fluid to bladeless turbine shaft fluid ways from one or more pressurized fluid sources while permitting power takeoff from either end of the turbine shaft. The prior related application also discloses embodiments of the turbine engine with means for reducing the thrust imposed on shaft bearings.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a pressurized fluid bladeless turbine engine having a pair of opposing pressurized fluid intake assemblies which provide for lateral intake of pressurized fluid from one or more sources of pressurized fluid to the turbine shaft.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a pressurized fluid bladeless turbine engine having a pair of opposing pressurized fluid intake assemblies which provide for balancing or reducing the thrust imposed on the shaft bearings and shaft seals.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a pressurized fluid bladeless turbine engine having a shaft and an intake assembly which provides for power takeoff from the shaft on either or both sides of the turbine.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a pressurized fluid bladeless turbine engine having a shaft and an intake assembly which provide for reduced leakage and enhanced durability of the seals.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a pressurized fluid bladeless turbine engine which is economical and reliable.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a high efficiency pressurized fluid bladeless turbine engine for which the need for close tolerance machining and the need for high cost parts and materials are reduced.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a pressurized fluid bladeless turbine engine that provides for the use of compressible and non-compressible fluids and provides for the direct flashing of pressurized fluids in the fluid nozzles which power the turbine.